Right thing to do
by Ominae
Summary: Skeletsu reflects on whether the bombings could've been stopped to save Altarian lives or their sacrifice was necessary to draw out King Zero and arrest him for attempting to assassinate Union officials.


Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode/Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Right thing to do

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Birdy the Mighty: Decode are under the copyright of Masami Yuki, Aniplex, A-1 Pictures and Animax.

To all readers:

There are references to episode 5, Another World. Basically, this fic is set after the said episode. If you haven't seen it, watch it first.

Summary:

Skeletsu reflects on whether the bombings could've been stopped to save Altarian lives or their sacrifice was necessary to draw out King Zero and arrest him for attempting to assassinate Union officials.

* * *

Corridor, somewhere in Federation Police Headquarters, Altaria

* * *

_I wonder if I should've done as Birdy told me too..._

A Federation Police officer with a brontosaurus-like face sighed. The halves of his head were shown vertically and his left eye resembling a robotic one and right an organic one, standing on one of the many mobile walkways utilized by the Federation Police to get people to their destination within minutes in order to save time. Having the violet cloak that indicated he was from the Federation Police Force on his shoulders, he sighed and looked around to see his fellow officers either on their own or transporting arrested suspects.

"Commander Skeletsu!" Skeletsu turned around to see his subordinate, Kashugeza, walking towards him.

"It's good to see you, Kashugeza." Skeletsu greeted his white-haired subordinate. He hadn't seen him in the Mobile Security Department ever since he had infiltrated King Zero's gang disguised as a mercenary-for-hire.

"Are you all right, sir?" Kashugeza asked Skeletsu, seeing that he was a bit down today.

Skeletsu nodded.

"Is it about the conversation with Birdy?"

"Yeah..." Skeletsu sighed. "I can't help but wonder if the bombing attack that targeted the Union convoy in Altaria could've been prevented and we could find another way to get intelligence on King Zero."

"I'm sure that there was another way." Kashugeza replied. "But King Zero was very careful about the information he provides before and after an attack takes place..."

"You're right about that, Kashugeza." Skeletsu sighed again after the silver-haired Federation police officer had told him of his thoughts. "But still... Birdy does have a point that her fellow Altarians have died over an incident that may have been stopped."

Kashugeza still remembered the time when Skeletsu saved him from getting punched in the face when he offered himself for the blame and for Birdy to focus her anger on instead of Kashugeza himself. "I still have to thank you for what you did back there in Commander Magius' office when Birdy was about to knock me out to next week."

"I'm the one to be blamed here if anyone's going to be held responsible." Skeletsu placed his hand on his left cheek, which he used to protect Kashugeza from being hit by Birdy's strong punch.

"Commander..." Kashugeza was surprised on what he had heard from Skeletsu himself.

"To be honest, I felt like barfing my guts out when the Committee themselves told me that they would need to get the bombing on so's you can get a lead on King Zero and his ties to the bombers on the Union convoy a few days ago." Skeletsu told Kashugeza with no attempt to hide both his disgust and frustration, scratching the top of his head.

"I understand, sir..."

As much as Skeletsu would want to argue against the Committee, their decision-making skills and reputation were known to the Federation Police force that not even Federation Police officials with high ranks could ever try to challenge them, less they would lose their prestige, reputation and the worst of all, their job and livelihood.

"Know this, Kashugeza. If I could overturn the Committee's decision on allowing the said bombing to take place, I could and will not hesitate to hurt them if I have to." Skeletsu cracked the knuckles on his hands. "But they're not meant to be f-cked around with." Kashgeza noticed that Skeletsu's facial expression changed when he heard foul language from his superior.

"One day, I'll find a way to get the Committee responsible for this atrocity of theirs..."

"Do you think Birdy will ever forgive you for what happened?"

Skeletsu faced Kashugeza. "I'm not sure Kashugeza. Maybe until the Committee will admit it to Birdy personally, I guess not. I saw it in her face. The face of a raging person when I can see it."

THE END

PS - Hoped you guys liked the angst here with Skeletsu, especially since Wakamoto-sama voiced him! XP

Please read and review like always. If there are mistakes, let me know. If you guys liked it, hope you can also review my other works too. Thanks a lot!


End file.
